The Dark Saint Pt. 1
Long Live the Savior is the twenty-forth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. This is the first episode of the change in writers. Head writer Steve Holloway left the series due to personal reasons and was replaced by Kamen Rider Cyber's Head Writer, Keith Newman. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Blain and Jem are leaving from a movie theatre and they are confronted by Jean who kills Jem. It turns out to be a dream as Blain wakes up in the movie theatre. Jem makes fun of him for sleeping through the movie. They leave and go to Jem’s apartment. Jem asks Blain to teach her how to play the violin. He teaches her the song that he played for her previously and she becomes a natural. They kiss. In 2019, Kamen Rider Saint kills the horsefly slash. Mikal watches the young man and calls him by his name, Kaden. He says that his father wants to speak to him. Destini runs through the forest, trying to get away from Blake. She hides. She tries to call Dawn, but her phone has no reception. Blake finds her and is about to attack her, but Destini is saved by Cesar. Cesar transforms and fights Blake. Cesar runs off with Destini. Dawn visits Josh in the hospital and gives him a rose. He smiles and says that he’s proud of her. She says that she told him that she can handle it. He says that maybe since she has slash blood inside her, she can better endure the strain. She says yeah but says that Walker is working on a software that will repair the glitch and strain in Shinning Mode. She says that her next mission is to find her father and brother. Mikal confronts the Rat slash and kills it for killing Fredrick. Kaden catches up with him and asks why he killed that slash. Mikal say that it didn’t follow orders, so it had to be eliminated. Just like the horsefly slash. They go in Blain’s lair and Kaden confronts his father. Blain asks about Blake and Mikal said he did the honest thing and gave him what he wanted. He then says that whatever happens after is completely on Blake. Blain then tells Mikal to leave him alone with his son. Kaden says that his mother says that Blain has been getting lazy. He hasn’t been getting his hands dirty lately. Blain says that with the souls that Mikal and Cyrus have taken, he has enough power to go up against the Slayer’s king form. He then reveals a sleeping Zivat the Second. Zivat awakens and Blain tells him that it’s time. Blain then tells Kaden to handle the Slayer while he takes out the Savior. Kaden asks him why he doesn’t just let him fight the Savior first, and Blain says that he has some unfinished business with the Savior System and GASH. Cesar and Destini hides and Destini asks him who or what he is. He says that he is a friend of Fredrick’s. He says that he knows a way to get Blake out of this berserk form and he says that they need to get hold of the sword. In a flashback, Fredrick shows up in Spirit Castle. Cesar sees him and jokingly says that it’s getting a little too crowded in the castle. They hug and Fredrick says that he needs Cesar to go to the real world. He says that since the castle needs three residents to keep it stable and since Cesar never died, he can leave the castle. Cesar says that he’ll do it for him. Cesar and Destini make a plan. Destini distracts Blake and Cesar grabs him from behind. He tries to get the sword, but Blake overpowers him, However, the sword falls out of his hand. Destini grabs it and Cesar tells her that the sword needs a drop of human blood in order to break the curse. She pricks her finger on the tip of the sword and Blake drops to the ground. He turns back to normal. He apologizes to Destini but is shocked to see Cesar. Cesar says that he’ll explain how he got here later, but he says that there’s a bigger problem he needs to worry about. Talia asks Mikal if Blain knows of his daughter and Mikal says no. He says just like how Kaden doesn’t know who his real mother is. Talia says that it should stay that way. Dawn finds a violin in an old trunk. On the back of it reads, “To my one and only love. Play into my heart. Love Blain.” Candice comes into the store and sees Dawn looking at the violin. Candice tells Dawn that her mother was a natural at playing the violin, but there was always one song that she loved. Dawn finds violin notes of the song and tries to play it. She ends up having a hard time. Destini, Cesar, and Blake make it back to the store. Walker and Josh walk out of the hospital and while walking on the sidewalk, Walker walks past a man wearing a cap and gets a sense of knowing who he is. He looks back, but the man is gone. The man was Blain. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 26, Illusion. See Also * New World: Another Kiva - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Shout: Targeted Brother - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva